One Thing Leads to Another
by LaneyRockGoddess
Summary: So In the episode Curse of the Metrognome, the "scene" just helped me come up with a new story idea... what happened to our two favorite lovebirds after that happened and how everything changed for better or worse. Rated T for minor swears and because I'm paranoid. Corey/Laney fluff. Remember to read and review!
1. The Kiss

**LRG: So... yeah. I was watching some of the new episodes of Grojband on and I saw this one, or the Curse of the Metrognome... and i have to say, I literally started crying. I heard a reference to this episode in another story and I didn't understand it, but then i watched this and... yeah. If you're a Grojbandian, then you have to watch this episode. so, if you want to watch the episode first, I would go do that, then come back and read. This was just my take on what our two favorite lovebirds were thinking in this scene. And by the looks Core gives Lanes in the song, I believe that something else besides the accidental happened... SO, sorry it's a little short, and here it is! Remember to read and review!**

The red-haired bassist gazed up into the sky and looked at the scattered chunks of beard floating through the air like snow, raining down on the crowd. The gnome was long gone, transformed into patches of hair that would help get the citizens their timing back. She smiled softly and stuck her tongue out like an excited child during the first snow of winter, knowing that she would have to eat the stuff to regain her timing.

She just shrugged and went with it, as she saw/heard Kin quoting that it "tastes like cotton candy" and Kon mixing the beard into a cup of tea and sipping it down. She decided that however bad it tasted would compensate for getting her timing back so she could play and eat without spilling her food everywhere.

(A girl can only change her shirt so many times in one day...)

She cautiously stuck her tongue out again and started walking forward, at first watching the beard chucks to see where they would land. As she dodged around and tried to get the hair on her tongue, she just decided to walk, slowly closing her eyes and trusting her gut not to trip and fall. She still kept her hands out in front of her, probably looking like some sorta kangaroo or something, but she dictated that it would be better than knocking her front teeth out.

She walked, silently rating the taste of the beard she had to consume. _It's honestly not that bad,_ she thought to herself. _Kinda does taste like cotton candy._

Across from the bassist, a couple yards away, a blue-haired guitarist was looking around in awe. _We did it_, he thought to himself. _We can get our timing back!_ He let a winning smile overtake his lips before he, too, stuck out his tongue. He looked around the white beard chunks and tried to get them, moving around like a drunken duck, before shutting his eyes with a careless shrug.

He walked forward, his hands by his side, savoring the beard chunks dissolving on his tongue. _Huh_, he thought. _If it's possible for cotton candy to be gnome flavored, this is what it would taste like._

The two musicians moved towards each other at a slow rate, both unaware of the other one blindly stumbling through the beard flakes. They caught the hair on their tongues, blind to the world, and each other. That is, until their mouths met in the midst of the beard-snow.

They kissed for an instant, not realizing what was going on until they cracked open their eyes. Sea green met baby blue in disbelief, not kissing back but not moving away. Not that either would openly say it, but they could almost hear the heavenly choir's song and the dramatic lighting, aimed at the two oblivious, lovestruck teens.

They both blinked in astonishment before they pulled apart. Not in a disgusted way mind you, but in a disbelieving sorta way. Like the 'I can't believe I just did that what who when where' kinda fashion. They both stared off into space, jaws dropped. Laney couldn't even utter a squeak as her eyes trained on nothing and her heart pounded like a wave crashing against a cliff.

It was a lump stuck in her throat, like she couldn't breath. She couldn't even process what just happened as her mouth formed an amazed o.

Corey stared off at nothing, his eyes wide. His heart was pounding also, so loud it was roaring in his ears at a deafening rate. He sat there for a moment, in disbelief about what occurred a second or two ago, when it felt like centuries. "Wow..." his mouth formed as he slumped over, a lovestruck gaze in his eyes and a goofy smile gracing his lips. He drew out the word, pushing it into a smitten sigh as he smiled.

As he did that, Laney, finally processing the gist of what happened, felt an infatuated twinkle come to her eyes as her lips formed a smile. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline as she grinned. At one time, when they both fully processed the event, they shook their heads like a soaked dog after a long swim.

Once they returned, Corey immediately shot out "I mean! Whoa - uh..." he trailed off for a bit as a guilty look came onto his face. She didn't like the kiss, he thought to himself dejectedly. But I did! Laney was suppressing a huge grin, resulting in a tiny smile. She slipped her forearms behind her back in a sheepish fashion and listened as he fumbled for words. "Uh s-sorry Laney," he said as he rubbed at his shaggy hair, his heart still pounding.

A goofy smile graced his lips and he dropped his hands to his sides, both of them sweating severely and trembling. He felt a grin come onto his face as he looked at her. He looks so happy... she thought to herself. He didn't like that kiss...did he? She couldn't believe he thought this was his fault and her lips formed an o of shock. She moved a single hand out from behind her back in a 'No no it's not your fault' manner.

"No! I was just..." she trailed off into a giggle as she brushed her bright red hair out of her eyes. "Yeah," she finished dumbly, nervously fiddling with her hair as she laughed. Corey smiled and looked down at her, a loving look in his eyes. _I don't love her...do I?_ he asked himself in his head. She slunk down and got a lovestruck and faraway look in her eyes again as she smiled. She slipped her arms behind her back again.

"Cotton candy..." she said in a loving way, as if those two words described all her feelings, when it was just describing how Corey's lips had tasted to her. _Yeah...I do_, he confirmed, grinning. Then, ruining the moment, the townspeople start cheering out the numbers to count down the second New Year.

"THREE!"

The beard clumps were still raining down like awkwardly shaped snowflakes. Laney was staring intently at the stage, her heart a couple beats short of three million a second, a grin etched into her lips. Corey was right behind her, smiling softly as the thought, _I kissed Laney_, ran over and over through his head.

"TWO!"

Corey shot a lovestruck glance down at Laney, enjoying the cute grin covering her lips and the adorable way she held her arms behind her back. He reached out a hand with a soft smile and grabbed hers, moving himself closer.

"ONE!"

The cube dropped one foot lower as Laney turned around, looking at the boy who's calloused hand was holding hers. Corey pulled Laney so she was facing him. She smiled as he put two fingers under her chin and had her look up at him. She was met by love and affection emanating through his sparkling baby blue eyes. She smiled as he put his other hand behind her head, and she put her hands around his neck.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the town screamed as the guitarist and the bassist kissed.

The only difference of the two kisses? Yes, they were both full of love and passion. Yes, they were both fated to happen sooner or later. Yes, everyone was going to kill some producers if it didn't happen.

The second one was different because it was certain, energetic, and yeah, it was on purpose this time.


	2. The Realization

**LRG: So... here it is! I decided to make a story off of this one since inspiration struck hard on this topic! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter, and if you have any comments or ideas lemme know in the reviews! SO here it is! **

* * *

As the crowd roared at Grojband's performance, the band members raised their arms above their heads in triumph. "And that was Grojband everyone!" Mayor Mellow yelled into his microphone, bouncing around the stage like a demented windup toy.

The Grojbandians carefully set their instruments into their stands and waved to the crowd, making their signature 'rock on' sign with their hands. Kate and Alley were the loudest people there, screaming at a pitch only dolphins should hear. They reached up and over the edge of the wooden platform that served as a stage, their eyes sparkling with complete infatuation.

Corey flashed them his best smile and gave them a wink, making them clutch each other and squeal. He could almost see the hearts flashing from their eyes as they collapsed together on the ground.

Slowly, the crowds thinned as the people walked off, the adults going to drink champagne and talk about politics or some crap, while the older teenagers went to drink and make out behind the stage. The band sat on the stage for a bit, talking with fans and signing autographs, just enjoying the second New Year's celebration. Then, after about 15 minutes, the tech dudes finally managed to set up the sound system and got some music playing.

Kin and Kon's eyes widened as they heard the opening of the first song, a series of techno sounding beeps. "Oh sweet Rocklympus!" Kin screamed, turning to look at his friends and brother. "Get me some toast because this be my jam!" Kon yelled as he smiled, grabbing Laney's arm and yanking her after him to the dance floor. Corey laughed at her strained expression as Kin and Kon taught her their dance moves.

Laney just nodded and stepped klutzily through it, her face drawn into a grimace as she tripped over her own feet. Then, as the song really got started, the three got into a line, shoulder to shoulder. The dance floor cleared out once they saw the group of three. "This oughta be good..." he heard from next to him. He shot that group of people a general glare and returned his attention to his bandmates.

They linked hands and moved in a wave, their heads down and their eyes closed. Then, at a spike in the song where the music got faster, they broke out into a series of jumps and frantic arm movements that honestly looked quite cool. Everyone was watching the trio, their faces ranging from amusement to disbelief to annoyance.

Kin and Kon broke apart from Laney and started to do that thing where they look like they're changing shapes while the lone female started breakdancing. You could hear gasps of shock as everyone realized that a girl could dance like that. Corey's jaw dropped but a second or two later he regained his composure and mustered up a look of disbelief.

For the next three or so minutes, the trio bounced around the dance floor, doing anything that they thought looked cool. The crowd stepped back in awe, their jaws slack as they watched the three friends dance.

Kon was a master of what he called the Robalsa dance, which was a combination of the robot and the salsa, which looked quite enticing to all females for some reason. The girls were screaming loudly as he danced.

Kin was the king of the moonwalk, as could honestly do more styles and variations of it than what was humanely possible.

Then there was Laney, who could freaking break dance like a professional. She was bouncing around, leaping off of tables and chairs and executing backflips in the air like some sorta deranged gymnast. The whole event left Corey quite breathless, actually.

Then when the song ended, the three friends linked hands again and raised them in the air, followed by a cheesy bow. The crowd cheered once again, clapping wildly for the band members awesome dance moves. The three were all panting and sweaty, but all smiles and laughs as the crowd roared.

After a bit, when another popular song by some bubblegum-y pop band came on, the wicked moves were forgotten as teen girls squealed and surged the dance floor. As the band squeezed through and walked off, Laney just gave a smile and shook her head. "Well, there was our 10 seconds, eh fellas?" the bassist joked, nudging Kon's arm. He smiled and ran over to the buffet table, making a beeline for the punch.

Corey ran up behind the remaining two and beamed. "That was amazing!" he cheered, fumping Kin and, on instinct, hugging Laney. As the two oblivious lovebirds hugged, their faces grew red. "U-uh...I...um..." Corey fumbled as he let go, pushing her away a little bit.

"S-sorry bro..." he mumbled, looking to the ground dejectedly. Laney bit her lip as he pushed her away and used the dreaded bro nickname, but refused to do anything else. She forced a smile and laughed. "It's cool Core," she giggled, lightly shoving his arm.

He cocked an eyebrow as she jogged over to join Kon at the punch bowl. Kin, who had been standing by as the whole... "scene" played out, walked over to Corey, a disappointed look on his face. "Dude...are you trying to drive her away?" Corey shot him a glare before forcing an easygoing look onto his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked casually, leaning on the air. Kin cocked a eyebrow. "You just pushed away your crush when you hugged her," he said in a questionable voice. "And then you called her bro." Corey winced. "I'm that bad huh?" he mumbled before the first sentence processed.

"Nonono! I do NOT have a crush on Laney! I do NOT!" Kin let out a short laugh before sneezing really loud. Corey lurched back. "Whoa what the burnt toast, dude?" he asked incredulously. Kin rubbed his nose, looking up at Corey. "Sorry it's just that -" he sneezed, interrupting himself.

"That I'm allergic to bullshit." Corey frowned deeply. "Aw c'mon dude. I don't like her." Kin laughed heartily. "Then why'd you kiss her?" he asked with a smile. "Ah, man you know that was a accident - wait...how'd you know about our kiss?" he squeaked.

He froze, looking at his friend with a questioning look on his face. The keyboardist grinned and fished his smartphone out of his pocket. He scrolled down his pictures and opened them, showing pictures of him and Laney when they kissed. Corey's eyes widened as his lips parted.

"H-how did you?" he gasped, lunging forward to try and snatch up the phone. Kin backed up out of reach, smugly sliding the phone into his pocket. "Blackmail purposes, because I like to know what's happening with my friends," he said with a shrug. "And you two honestly weren't that careful about noticing people." Corey made a face.

"Kin," he warned. "No more spying on me or Laney. No spy cameras, tiny microphones, trackers, or lasers. Are we clear?" Kin shot his friend a glare before nodding. Corey held a hand out to him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hand em over."

Kin let out a sigh before digging in his pockets and dumping handfuls of wires, metal, miniature cameras and mikes, and spare parts into Corey's hands. Then, as he finished his pockets, he reached over behind Corey's right ear and yanked something, resulting in a sharp pain that coursed through his head.

The vocalist yelped as Kin pulled a tracker out from his ear. He shot the keyboardist an incredulous look. "Kin what the hell?" he yelled, rubbing at the cut behind his ear. The scientist just grinned and walked off to join Laney and Kon, who were having a punch chug-off. Corey shook his head with an eye roll as he wiped his blood on his shorts.

He chucked the parts he confiscated from Kin in the nearby trash can before walking over to his friends.


	3. The Dance

**LRG: Uh... Hey guys and gals! I'd just like to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed my story, and I'm here to present the new chapter! Thanks for reading dudes and please review afterwards! And, sorry in advance for the short chapter... I've been working pretty hard on my other story, The Prince and the Blacksmith, so... please don't hate me!**

* * *

When Corey came up behind his friends, Laney was sporting a huge grin, her upper lip and tongue dyed a violent shade of red. Kon, meanwhile, was putting three quarters of his weight on his brother, his eyes shifting in and out of focus. His head lolled to the side and Corey could see that his lip and tongue looked like Laney's, but dyed an aqua blue instead.

"Told ya you could drink more fruit punch than tropical punch without passing out!" she cheered, having not noticed Corey yet. Kon raised his head, his eyes crossed. "Terpical pench tasts battar dough..." he slurred, his eyes rolling back in his head as his head slumped forward. Once it was clear that he wasn't feeling too hot, Laney gave him a sympathetic look and ruffled his spiky black hair.

"Ah I'm sorry big guy," she said as he lifted his head again. "S-s'okay Laney," he muttered, flashing her a quick, uneven smile. She smiled softly. "Do you need to go lay down?" she asked cautiously. He nodded with a groan and looked at Kin. "You mind helping me home bro?" he inquired wistfully. His twin nodded and shot an apologetic grin at his bandmates. "Sorry guys," he said. "See ya tomorrow at practice?" The two nodded as Laney gave the guys quick hugs. As they fumped, Corey asked "You sure you don't want us to walk you back?" Kin nodded and started to walk away.

"Totally. We're fine guys. Stay and enjoy the party. See you later." Kin waved as they disappeared into the crowd. Corey shook his head and shot a look at Laney. "So...it's like two in the morning and. New Year's celebrating isn't done yet. We're stuck here until the end. What do you wanna do?" Laney asked him, grinning as she got that twinkle in her eyes. He smiled back, his heart speeding up and his face growing red. "Uh..." he stammered, his eyes darting around nervously. But, when he heard the music that was playing, he grinned.

"Care to dance, m'lady?" he asked in a formal accent, bowing slightly. She smiled. "S-sure Core," she squeaked, taking his hand. He smiled and swept her onto the dance floor, swiftly moving one hand to her waist and cradling her hand in the other. She moved her other hand to his shoulder and fought down a blush that could rival her hair and win. He looked down at her, honestly appearing more cool and collected than he felt inside. Inside he was ready to puke, his stomach twisting and turning. His stomach, rather than butterflies, seemed to have a herd of water buffalo trampling around and crushing everything.

He hoped his hands weren't sweating and it didn't look like he was trembling that much. He honestly didn't know why he was so nervous. He already kissed her twice, even though the first was on accident and the second was in the heat of the moment. Somehow, doing romantic junk or trying to show someone you like them is harder when you don't have something to go off of, like an accidental kiss, or a hand-touch. He shook his head and, instead of thinking about his mental problems, focused on Laney's big, beautiful, sea green eyes.

Meanwhile, Laney was a huge sweaty wreck.

Her hands were slick and her fingers were shaking horribly, and she hoped she wasn't breaking Corey's toes with her feet. Her stomach was twisted up like a snobby woman's bun and there was a lump in her throat, making it quite hard to inhale. She didn't know why she was freaking out so much about this, as she had already kissed him twice and still couldn't believe it. She had already done the impossible, now why were hugs, dancing, smiles and nose-boops so hard? She shook her head slightly and looked up at Corey, who was looking down at her with a expression of pure affection. She smiled, and he grinned back.

They turned in a tight circle, doing a dance that could be done on the head of a pin, not that either of them cared. They just loved being together. After a bit of the overly long song, Laney rested her head on Corey's chest with a sigh, looping her arms around his neck. He gulped, even though he was enjoying this quite a lot, and poised his hands on her hips, bringing her even closer. "Thanks Core. I'm having...fun tonight," she mumbled with a small grin. Her best friend smiled.

"My pleasure Lanes," he said back. She smiled and let out a sigh after a minute or so. "Okay, maybe we should get home. It's getting pretty late," she pointed out as they turned in another tight circle. "My mom'll be worried." Corey nodded and rested his head on hers. "Please in a little bit though...I'm having fun." he said with a grin, mimicking her. Laney giggled and nodded. "Okay Core. In a bit..."

And after that song, the two lovebirds left the party.

"Any more gigs planned for this week, Core?" Laney asked as she walked down Main Street, the guitarist in tow. Said musician shrugged with a grin. "You gotta take life one day at a time, Lanes," he said with a chuckle, ruffling her short red hair. She smirked and pushed his hand off her head. "Yeah yeah," she laughed. "That was pretty deep Core." He shrugged with a smug smile. "It comes easy for the best, y'know?" the bandleader bragged with a grin. Laney let out a laugh.

"Okay, Corey Riffin's the new hippie adviser everyone!" she shouted, grinning. "Aw c'mon Lanes," he laughed. "Now everybody's gonna want some good advice, and I only have enough for myself!" She giggled as he poked her ribs. After a quiet moment of comfortable silence, Corey randomly asked, "Hey, you wanna piggyback ride to your house?" She looked up at him incredulously. "No way I'll crush you!" she exclaimed, as if she was a million pounds overweight. He gave her a once-over, his face saying, 'Hey, you'll always be perfect to me'.

She wasn't the unhealthy thigh-gap and undernourished stomach skinny, but she wasn't the fat roll and bulging stomach fat either. He shook his head and grabbed her, lifting her effortlessly onto his back as she squeaked. "Corey!" she yelled, latching onto his face as he laughed and jogged down the sidewalk and down Maple Avenue. Soon enough, Laney started laughing as Corey carried her along, running down streets and through sprinklers that people left on in their yards, and weaving through lit streetlights and garbage cans.

Soon enough, they came up to Laney's house, a deep blue and purple two-story house that looked a lot like Corey's other than the color. Corey walked up the steps, lightly panting, before setting Laney down gently. She smiled and brushed some hair out of her face, before turning to her best friend, who was grinning. "Thanks Core...for everything tonight..." she said with a blush, remembering the night's events. "Yeah," he said with a grin. "Okay."

She smiled softly and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, before whispering a hushed 'see you' and darting into her house. The kiss was just a light brush of her lips yet he felt like it was the most amazing thing ever. He rested his hand on the burning sensation that was his cheek and stood there for a good five minutes before grinning. And as he sprinted the three blocks back to his house, the only thought running through his head was,

_Laney kissed me._


	4. The Thought

**LRG: Hey dudes and dudettes! How's it hanging? Life's been life for me, but I hope everything is sunshine and rainbows and unicorns for you peeps! So, I'm sorry... I've been in a bit of a slump lately, and I'v been trying to write, but it hasn't been going too well. **

**I've been obsessing over Tumblr, and what I did see, was when someone was asked what was a good Corney Grojband story, this one came up. It's a little bit of an underexaggeration if I said I had a stroke. **

**I freaked out, to say the least, so, thanks you guys for reading! **

**I really appreciate every single one of you guys, and wanted to give a shoutout to the Australians on here that have outnumbered my Americans... Like, seriously guys. What the heck? 40+ countries and Australia is leading this... Well you go Australians! WOOT WOOT! **

**But, uh, anyway guys, just don't ever be afraid to review or PM me if you want to say something. Ideas, OCs (if I can work them in) and whatever else you guys wanna talk to me about, I'm just a couple clicks away! **

**SO, here we are dudes! (And dudettes!)**

* * *

felt a gentle nudge on her right arm that ripped her out of her Corey-filled dreamland. She grumbled something unintelligent before lightly batting the attacking hand away. She heard a deep sigh through her sleep as the hand persisted, jabbing her repeatedly. "Gimme five more minutes Mom..." she snorted as she rolled onto her other side, yanking the covers up over her head.

She heard a light laugh before a cup of something cold and wet got dumped on her face. She awoke with a gasp as she bolted upright. Her soggy hair framed her face as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes, angrily glaring at the intruder. "I was sleeping!" she hissed, shooting a stern glare at the redheaded boy sitting on the edge of her bed. Her wet shirt pressed coldly against her collarbone, making the redhead shiver.

"Yeah, that's been noted sis," her brother began with an uneasy smile. "But you have practice in 20, so...I thought it'd be okay to wake you?" he said uncertainly, like she was asking a question.

Her eyes flashed open. "Are you for real?" she muttered under her breath as she leapt out of bed, pushing Lenny aside. He groaned and moved away from the rampaging female, his eyes bored. She rushed to her dresser, grabbing some of her regular attire and then changing into it in a speed of, like, 6 seconds. She whisked out of the bathroom, chucking her clothes into the dirty pile by the door and shooting a glance at the clock.

"9:42... You liar!" she screamed agitatedly, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at her twin. He grinned in what seemed like a guilty fashion, but was most likely a non-guilty and coy smile. "Heheh..." he said sheepishly, his face almost as red as his hair as he scrubbed the back of his neck. He let himself get hit by the pillow as she shrugged. "Sorry Lanes. Forgot you have practice at 11:00." She let out an exasperated groan. "Lenny! You're such a bonehead!" she said angrily.

Lenny groaned tiredly. "Is that really the only insult you have?" he asked incredulously. "Like, seriously sis. Step up your game a bit!" he mumbled, shaking his head before shooting his sister what he hoped was an apologetic grin. She glared at him before breaking out into an irritated smile. She could usually never stay mad at her brother. But, she could try her best."Okay, nice job big brother," she said sarcastically. "Want to have some breakfast?"

Her brother grimaced. "Uh, sure, but not if you're cooking, You're probably gonna poison my oatmeal." She smiled and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Okay then Lens, so go ahead and make me some pancakes!" she laughed as she darted out the door, her brother following soon after.

* * *

Corey lazily cracked his eyes open, squinting at the harsh light streaming in through his window. He let out a soft groan and rolled over onto his stomach, draping his arm over the edge of the bed so his fingers almost brushed against the ground. He yanked a pillow over his face to block out the rays before trying to sleep again. To no avail of course, as the pillow sort of stifled the flow of oxygen to Corey's lungs.

He poked his mouth out and sucked in gulps of cool air before pushing himself up, letting the pillow fall weakly down his back. He yawned, limply stretching his arms out in front of him with satisfying pops. He swung his legs out of bed and stood up, swaying to the side as he blinked his tired eyes. He fumbled for his phone that was on his nightstand, and unlocked it to see a text from Kon. "Hey, practice today at 11:00? TheRealRockGod"

He groaned and looked over at the alarm clock that blinked dully in bright, red, blocky numbers. 10:56... His eyes widened as a gasp escaped his lips. "Agh!" he gasped, launching himself out of bed, trying not to get his feet tangled in the sheets. He lurched to his dresser and grabbed out some random garments, stripping off his pajamas and rushing into the new ones.

He pulled on his beanie and his socks and shoved his phone in his pocket as he fumbled through the hallway and down the stairs. He leapt into the empty kitchen (his dad at work and his sister at Mina's) and flung open the refrigerator door, gulping down half of the orange juice out of the container and throwing an apple into his mouth. He exited the kitchen, brushing past his sister's cat Wheelie, who was stretched out across the counter, purring lightly. Corey smiled and ran his hand across the cat's soft fur before dashing to the garage. He checked his phone, seeing that it was 11 on the dot.

He cussed and flung open the door, flying down the stairs only to see his friends shooting him slightly startled looks. Kin was seated by the computer, looking up the Peaceville News to look for gigs. He cast Corey a surprised look at his sudden appearance. Kon was on the couch, crunching down chips and reading a comic book as he shot his bandleader an uninterested look. When Corey saw his red-haired best friend, his heart skipped a beat.

Laney was perched on the edge of the stage, her back leant against an amp. She had her bass in her hands and was tuning it, casting Corey a bright smile, her eyes sparkling. "Hey Core," she greeted with a small grin, turning back to her bass. Corey shot her a smile as his heartbeat quickened. "Hey Lanes," he squeaked.

Kin let out a quiet snort. "Watch it Corey, or else you might start drooling." Corey shot him a glare and cocked an eyebrow. "Shut up!" he hissed, forcing his blush down. He just had to act like yesterdayhadn't happened, even though he really, really, REALLY, liked yesterday, and focus on the band. He smiled winningly. "Let's practice, shall we?" he asked, slapping Kin hard on the shoulder in what he hoped looked like a friendly manner. Kin yelped, shooting Corey a glare, before pushing himself up from the chair and trudging over to the stage, mumbling to himself.

Kon sighed and inhaled the rest of the chips, tossing the container in his mouth as well, before tossing his comic book onto the couch next to him. He walked onto the stage and stuck out a hand to help Laney up, smiling brightly at his friend. She smiled lightly and allowed him to help her up before he sat down at his drum set. Corey leapt on and swept his orange and red electric out of its stand, slinging the strap over his shoulder and walking to the center of the stage. He made slight adjustments to the microphone stand and turned to look at his friends.

Kon was twirling his drumsticks, looking quite happy and content as the glossy wood spun in his fingers. Kin was making sound adjustments to his keyboard, muttering nonsense about how it would increase the speed of how he would rock or something. Laney was repeatedly playing a little bass riff, looking down at her electric blue instrument with a small smile gracing her lips._ Aw she's so cute when she's playing..._ he thought to himself with a smile. _Ack! Stop it Riffin! She's just your best friend!_ He cast the bassist one more look.

_Isn't she?_ His entire heart was screaming otherwise but he forced it down as turned back to the mike stand. He plugged in his guitar, quietly and quickly tuning it before grinning. "Ready to rock Grojband?" he yelled somewhat energetically as he struck a chord. His bandmates cheered. "Let's rock!" Corey grinned as the band started their practice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trina was up in her room, forcing Mina to listen to a lecture on how blue Hunky Nick Mallory's eyes are. "And his eyes totes go with mine and we'll be the cutest couple in the history of like ever, right Mins?" she squeed, pink hearts bubbling out of her eyes. Mina gave a wry smile to her BFF. "Uber totes Trina!" she butt-kissed. "Like the cutest!" Trina scowled at her.

"Don't blow smoke, Mina." The blue-haired girl was fumbling for a response to her statement when Grojband's music floated in through the open door. Trina let out an agitated growl. "No! Corey's gross band of dudes isn't going to ruin my Nick Mallory time!" she yelled as she stood up and walked over to the door, slamming it shut with a loud bang. "Mina, plan to destroy garbage-band, NOW!" the pink-haired demon hissed.

Mina shrieked and covered her head with her hands. "Maybe when they stop for a break you can go and... Uh..." Trina stood up and cried out "Mina! 'Uh' is, like, totally not good enough!" Mina yelped and started rapidly brainstorming. "You can...um...you can... Mess us their amps?" she squeaked. Trina stopped her raging inferno of dirty looks and growls to ponder the idea. "Well, Mins, since you're such a mental wreck or whatever, I'll just, like, come up with a plan myself." She thought for only a second before her face lit up.

"I totally know what we should do! Let's like, totally ruin their amps or whatever!" Mina gave a nervous smile and a shaky laugh. "Good plan Trina!" Trina growled. "I already know that Mina I came up with it." She proceeded to grab her 'friend's' wrist and drag her out of her room.


End file.
